


stuck in the middle with you

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, Elevators, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, No Magic AU, Panic Attacks, Sabrina is 18 AU, Spellwood - Past Relationship Mention, Trapped In Elevator, Zarie - Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: On her way to a job interview, Sabrina Spellman gets trapped in an elevator with one claustrophobic Lilith.
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+B).



> prompt: nonmagic AU where Lilith & Sabrina meet for the first time by being stuck in an elevator. One of them could be claustrophobic & the other has to calm them down.
> 
> For Anon B

Sabrina Spellman was trying not to be obvious as she checked out the woman in the elevator beside her. The walls of the elevator were mirrored, so that helped, but she couldn’t help but feel that the women beside her knew that she was being observed. 

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, trying to look anywhere but at the women beside her. She was failing. It was ridiculous, she was there for a job interview, a secretarial position, not to be ogling the attractive older woman standing next to her. 

The woman- raven haired, red blazer, red skirt, heels that left her towering a head and shoulders over Sabrina- looked up, watching the numbers slowly increase before checking her watch. She glanced at Sabrina and Sabrina looked away, feeling herself flush. 

Suddenly, the elevator lurched, lights flickering as Sabrina screamed, the woman grabbing her arm. For one horrible moment Sabrina thought they were going to drop, but then the elevator sputtered to a halt between floors twelve and fourteen. 

Initial panic aside, Sabrina slowly glanced down at her arm where the woman was still clutching. Sabrina noted her  _ short _ , manicured nails, then shook her head in frustration at her own distractedness. 

Regaining her composure, the woman let go of Sabrina’s arm, straightening up and turning to the button panel. 

“We… stopped,” Sabrina said, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“Thank you for the astute observation,” said the woman, sounding tense. She pushed the door-open button, once, twice, over and over in frustration. She pressed the door close button, the floor buttons, every button on the panel, growing more and more anxious and frustrated. But when nothing worked she launched herself back from the panel, stumbling back to the opposite wall and looking around.

Sabrina checked her phone, no signal, “There’s no signal.”

“Fuck,” the woman replied, her voice a thick Scottish brogue, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Her knuckles were turning white with how hard she was gripping the railings attached to the mirrors walls. 

On the button panel, Sabrina pressed the alarm button and leaned in, “Hello? The elevator is stuck… and we’re trapped inside it?” 

Behind her the woman made a tight, strangled sound. 

The speaker came to life, making a staticky sound before Sabrina heard, “Hello?” 

“Hi, the elevator is stuck with two people trapped inside, I need you to call the fire department?” 

“And make it snappy!” The woman half yelled but Sabrina waved her away.

“The fire department?” The voice said.

“Yes, call 911 and tell them the elevator is stuck between floors twelve and… fourteen? Yeah tell them that.” 

“Alrighty,” the voice said then there was a click as they hung up. 

Sabrina turned around, feeling quite proud of herself for taking control of the situation, “I’m sure someone will be here shortly to get us.” 

Her smile, however, faded when she saw the angry expression facing her. The woman was pale, still clutching the railings, and her breaths were coming in short gasps. Wild blue eyes locked with Sabrina’s as the woman’s dark hair fell across half her face. 

“Hey are you okay?” Sabrina said, concerned flooding her features. Reaching out, she touched the woman’s hand causing her to inhale sharply.

“I just…” the woman began, “Don’t like small spaces.” 

Realization dawned on Sabrina and she took off her jacket, laying it on the floor, “Why don’t you sit down with me? I’m sure someone will be here soon.”

Her breathing was still erratic as she eased herself down beside Sabrina, one hand pressed against her chest. 

“My name’s Sabrina,” 

“Lilith,” was the halting reply. Her eyes were fixed forward, unblinking. 

Sabrina reaches over and took Lilith’s free hand in hers, fingers interlocked. She held Lilith’s hand in her lap, covering it between her own. Slowly, Sabrina took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She continued breathing slowly until she could hear Lilith’s jagged breath sync with hers. 

Finally Lilith looked over at their hands. 

“My Aunt Zelda has panic attacks sometimes,” said Sabrina, stroking Lilith’s thumb with her own, “her first husband was a bad man. But her new girlfriend, Marie, is nice and she always holds her hand and helps her calm down.” 

“That’s very nice of her,” said Lilith. 

“Yeah, Auntie Zee’s been happier since she started seeing Marie,” Sabrina turned to smile at Lilith, but her breath caught in her throat when Lilith’s intense blue gaze locked on hers, “It must be nice… to have someone.” 

“Indeed.” She was impassive, but she left her hand in Sabrina’s as she searched Sabrina’s face. 

“Sabrina, you said your name was?” Asked Lilith.

“Yeah, Sabrina Spellman.”

A slow smile crept across Lilith’s face, “Cute,” and her thumb moved against Sabrina’s finger. 

Sabrina flushed, holding her gaze a moment too long before turning to face ahead again, “So do you like work here or are you here for a meeting or like…?” 

“I work here. And you? I don’t remember seeing you around before.”

“I’m just here for a job interview,” said Sabrina, “But I’m definitely late now.” 

“I’m sure they’ll make an exception,” Lilith said, “I’ll put in a good word for you.” 

Sabrina half laughed, “Thank you!”

“It’s the least I can do,” Lilith’s accent deepened as her tone became almost gravely, “Thank you for helping me get through my panic attack.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Said Sabrina. 

“Not to me,” Lilith said, giving Sabrina’s hand a squeeze. Sabrina couldn’t help but smile. 

They stayed like that, uncomfortable on the elevator floor, but quite comfortable with each other's company, until the fire department managed to get them out of the elevator. 

“Ms. Charon, let me extend my deepest apologies for this incident,” an oddly scared looking man said. He was wearing a green suit and wringing his hands, posing an odd sight. 

Lilith, unlike in the elevator, was now the picture of pose. Commanding the attention of everyone in the hallway. 

“Mr. Monkae,” she said, ignoring his almost groveling, “Please escort Miss Spellman to her appointment and inform them that I was the one who caused her delay.” 

“Oh you guys don’t have to-“ began Sabrina.

“I insist,” said Lilith, digging in her purse for a business card. She wrote something on the back before handing it to Sabrina, “This is my personal number; I’d like to get drinks with you, tonight, if you’re available.”

“I- yeah,” Sabrina said, smiling, “I’m free tonight.”

“Good,” said Lilith with a look that could only be described as sultry, “I look forward to it.” 


End file.
